Rescued to be a Toddler
by The Queen of Traps
Summary: Pyrrha is alive, she ain't returning to the story but she alive. Warning story contains diaper usage and ABDL content.
1. Rescued to be a Toddler

Pyrrha was sound asleep...she had never slept this well before in her entire life. Before now, she had just been kill and felt the cold sting of death but now she was warm. Slowly, she opened her eyes but it was very dark where she was laying and she found it rather hard to simply wake up as she was very comfortable. Slowly, her eyes began to adjust and she realized she wasn't in the same place where she had been killed.

She rolled onto her side and felt the soft warm blanket that was covering her and for a second, she thought someone had bound her but when she realized it was nothing more than a blanket her thoughts hovered somewhere between intriguement and confusion...Where was she?

At the moment however, that really didn't seem to matter as much as the fact that she was warm and sleeping on a soft bed. So, she pulled the blanket back over herself and drifted back into sleep.

It seemed like mere seconds before she was awoken by a voice. "Pyrrha. Pyrrha, Sweetie. It's time to wake up." It was a female voice, a very kind and almost motherly sounding voice, which reminded Pyrrha very much of her own

Opening her eyes once again, she realized she was in the last possible place she would have ever expected. The first thing she noticed were the bars and a fleeting thought that she was in jail passed her mind before she realized it was actually a crib. Though she wasn't scared by all this, she was very confused.

Looking around, she soon located the source of the kind motherly voice that had woken her up. The woman was standing next to her crib, looking down at Pyrrha with a kind smile on her face. Pyrrha couldn't believe it, was she dreaming? She blinked several times just to make sure she wasn't. "No, this definitely isn't a dream." she thought. The woman who was looking down at her was very tall, a giantess compared to Pyrrha, who felt very small in her crib. Their eyes met and Pyrrha realized the woman was watching her to see how she'd react.

Seeing the confused look on Pyrrha's face, she sighed and in that kindly voice she said, "I know you want some answers, so feel free to ask me anything you like. And don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

The first thing Pyrrha asked was, "Did I shrink?"

The lady shook her head. "No, Sweetie. You didn't shrink. I just don't know how to explain it."

Pyrrha just kind of shook her head a little and said, "Then tell it to me straight."

Looking back down at Pyrrha, their eyes met and Pyrrha could see the sincerity in her gaze.

"Well, the truth is," the woman began, "You are not on Remnant anymore. You're on my home planet."

Pyrrha just looked confused but thought for a moment, trying to swallow what she had just heard.

The lady continued. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I haven't even told you my name. It's Karen and I would love it if you would let me be your new mother."

"My new mother?"

Karen smiled that warm smile and nodded. "Yes, Sweetie. That's why you're here. That's why you're alive. You were saved. And we would like to adopt you."

She sat up. "Adopt? Do you mean, I'm going to be a part of your family?"

Karen simply nodded again and looked down on her with that warm, kindly smile. Smiling a little back at her, Pyrrha then looked away and thought how nice it would be to have a family so far from home.

Then she asked "What's the catch?" Her time living in Mistral had taught Pyrrha that rarely did you get something for nothing.

Still smiling, Karen replied, "Nothing really, you just have to be our baby girl. More of a toddler, really. I can't have kids and when they showed us your photo, my heart just melted and I knew right away that you were the one for us."

This really piqued Pyrrha's curiosity, then she examined herself and realized she was wearing footed pj's and a diaper. The diaper was something she recognized well, as she had worn them once long ago when she had been sick with the stomach flu. She supposed she could live with the diapers, because it sure beat having to go to the bathroom all the time.

Pyrrha looked back at Karen. "So, you mean I have to wear them all the time? It's fine if I do, but do I have to change them myself?"

Karen giggled a little. "No, Sweetie. I'm your mommy now and it's up to mommy to change her baby."

Pyrrha looked away and began processing it all over in her mind. Then tears flooded her eyes as the bad memories of her last battle and sacrifice all rushed into her head at once like a tidal wave. How she valiantly fought Cinder in order to protect Beacon Tower, only for it to fall and for her to lose her life in vain. It was not something that one would so easily forget.

Karen saw the tears in Pyrrha's eyes and once again. in that kind voice, she asked Pyrrha what was the matter.

Pyrrha's tears flowed more freely now and between her cries, she choked out, "Why did you choose me? I'm nobody special. I'm just a girl who died fight for nothing." She sniffled and looked away. "This has to be a dream, because it's too nice to be real and I don't want to wake up. I'd rather die again than wake up!" She tried to say something else, but she choked on her sobs and sniffles.

Karen frowned very slightly. "Aw, Sweetie. We know that wasn't your fault. We chose you because you fight bravely and would need the most help with the rebound. I promise you that Daddy and I will always take care of you and love you with all of our hearts. Here, Honey. Come to Mommy."

She held out her arms to Pyrrha and Pyrrha held out her arms to Karen. Pyrrha was so depressed that she was nearly numb, as if nothing seemed to matter. Then Karen lifted Pyrrha up out of her crib and held her close, like a mother. She cradled Pyrrha in her arms, gently stroking her head gently, and rocking her back and forth.

In that soothing voice, she told Pyrrha "It's okay, Sweetie. You'll never have to worry again because nobody will ever hurt you."

Pyrrha rested her head on Karen's shoulder as she walked them over and sat down in the biggest rocking chair that Pyrrha had ever seen. As she was rocked back and forth, Pyrrha rested her head on Karen's chest, still sniffling. It was only just yesterday since she had been held and loved like this. And in that moment, she knew she would be safe here. Safe and contempt as part of this family.

Once Pyrrha has calmed down, Karen wiped the tears from her eyes. "There now, Sweetie," she said, "Those eyes of yours are much too pretty for tears." Pyrrha smiled.

"All better now, Honey?"

Pyrrha nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

Pyrrha nodded again

"Then let's go to the kitchen and get you some breakfast, shall we?"

Karen then carried her down a long hallway and down some stairs.

The house looked really huge to Pyrrha and they passed through, she was amazed by the sheer size of it. When they reached the kitchen, Pyrrha was put in a high chair then strapped in around the middle so she wouldn't fall out.

"Let's see here..." said Karen, "Would you like some cereal? Or how about some pancakes and sausage?"

"Pancakes and sausage, please!" Pyrrha replied

Again smiling that warm smile, Karen said "All right, Sweetie. You just sit there and Mommy will fix it for you."

As Karen began to cook, Pyrrha sat there and made little arcs on her high-chair table with her fingers. Then they began to talk a little more.

"I'm amazed you have taken this all so well. It's gone so well, in fact that I think I am going to take you to the doctor today. They all said you would be a little wild, even the doctor said that when I made the appointment but I just knew you wouldn't be and I told them you would be a strong-hearted girl. The doctor even said I should cancel until you get settled in but I think you're doing just fine."

Pyrrha nodded. "Well to be honest, anything beats being dead or worse if anything."

Then she looked away and blushed, continuing to make little arcs on the high-chair table with her fingers. "I think I'm still a child on the inside, though being somewhat talented has made me have to grow up much faster than I would have liked. I can't even tell you how much of a childhood that I've missed, but you seem so sweet and kind that I wouldn't really mind being a child again."

Then she blushed again, almost crying from happiness, she said, "Thank you for making me a part of your family."

Karen then smiled that warm smile again. "Aww. You are most welcome, Sweetheart." Then she bent down and kissed Pyrrha on the forehead.

Soon, breakfast was done and Karen set the high-chair table in front of Pyrrha along with some utensils. Immediately, Pyrrha noticed they all had what look to be Zwei on them. Again she smiled, then she proceeded to eat. It was so good! She hadn't had anything this delicious to eat in a very long time. She ate slowly, savoring every bite and was thankful to have a home cooked meal in her stomach once again.

The sippy cup that Karen had given her, which was also had Zwei on it, had milk in it and even that tasted wonderful. They both ate quietly and Karen smiled as she watched Pyrrha eat her breakfast. Pyrrha didn't mind being stared at, especially if the stares came from a pair of eyes as warm and loving as Karen's were. Plus, the food was so yummy and it was hard to think of anything else.

Once they had finished, Karen took the dishes and set them in the sink then she looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, it looks like we still have plenty of time before you gotta go see the doctor. How about I curl that pretty hair of yours?"

Pyrrha smiled. "That would be nice!"

"I even bought you a few articles of clothing," said Karen, "And after the doctor's appointment we can go shopping. What do you say to that?"

"Shopping? Really? Wow." said Pyrrha, smiling. She hadn't been shopping in a long time. She hadn't genuinely smiled like this in a long time either.

"Yeah," said Karen, "We should have time for that. After all, I gotta buy my pretty new daughter a Welcome Home present. Sound good, Honey?"

Smiling wider than she had perhaps ever smiled, Pyrrha said "That sounds great."

"Well then, I suppose we better get you ready for your big day." And with that, she picked Pyrrha up out of the high chair, carried her back to the nursery, and set her down on the floor.

Then, much to Pyrrha's surprise, she noticed the room was full of what look to be Zwei themed stuff.

Again, she smiled and watched as Karen looked through the closet for an outfit to put her in. "How did you know I liked dogs?" she asked.

With her back still to Pyrrha, Karen replied, "One of the picture they showed us, was of you cradling this cute little guy with genuine happiness and care. We took that as a good sign and decorate the nursery with him."

Karen pulled out an outfit "Ahh, here we go. This will be perfect for you."

It was a little sailor dress that had puffy sleeves lined with blue ribbons and a pair of matching bloomers, also lined with blue ribbons. Pyrrha then remembered another question she had been meaning to ask for some time now.

"Who are THEY?" Pyrrha asked, looking rather curious.

As Karen began to undress her, she replied, "THEY are the Rescue and Adoption Agency. You see, we're not allowed to have kids because of our longevity. We'd get overpopulated rather quickly if we tried. It has something to do with the water that we have here. And since we have such advanced technology, it's just easier for us to go to Remnant and adopt little humans like you."

By now, Pyrrha was dressed. Karen sat her down and started to brush her hair. "We find it best if we rescued people who are about to be die, alone and unreachable. Mainly, cuz they're the most in need of love."

"Ah..I see now," said Pyrrha, "That must be why most of the bodies of the supposedly deceased remain unfound..."

"Exactly." said Karen as she finished brushing Pyrrha's hair, then she put the little sailor cap that came with the outfit atop Pyrrha's head. Then she began straightening Pyrrha's clothes and when she was satisfied, she got down on her knees, looked Pyrrha over, and smiled. Then last but not least, she took Pyrrha up into her arms and put some frilly socks along with a pair of Mary Jane shoes onto to her feet.

Pyrrha leaned her head back onto Karen and smiled. Karen was one of the sweetest and most loving person that Pyrrha had ever met, it made her feel so good to be cared for.

Karen noticed Pyrrha smiling and said "You look so happy, Sweetie." Then she smiled that warm smile again.

"Alright then, Sweetie," said Karen, "I'm going to go get the stroller into the car and fix you a little snack. You can play while I'm gone, okay?" Then she gently placed Pyrrha on the floor and left the room.

It was at this time, Pyrrha decided it was time to have a proper look around. There were some shelves, a dollhouse, and a pink wooden toy box with "Pyrrha" painted on it. Looking around inside, she found some Barbie stuff in a case. She took it out and closed the box before sitting down. When she opened it and looked inside, she found a Barbie doll, a Ken doll, 2 children dolls, a brush, and some extra outfits. She took the Ken doll into her hands and she was immediately reminded of that one dear person who she had cared for. She gently placed him on her crib and went to open up the dollhouse but by that time Karen had come return.

"Okay, Sweetie. Are you ready?" she said. Then she looked down at what Pyrrha was doing and said "I'm so happy you like the dollies I got you but you'll have to wait, cuz we got a lot to do today."

Pyrrha stood and lifted her arms up to Karen, who picked her up and held her in her arms like a mother holds her child. Karen then carried her out to the SUV, which looked to Pyrrha to be the size of a semi-truck, then sat her into the car seat in back and strapped her in. Then they pulled out of the driveway to go to the hairdressers and then to the doctor's office.


	2. A Memorable Visit to the Doctor's Office

As they rode down the street past the houses, Pyrrha looked out the window. Karen placed her car seat close to the window.

"Wow, everything is big! The houses all look really nice though!" Pyrrha pointed out

Karen looked at her in the rear view mirror and smiled.

Pyrrha smiled back but as she looked out the window she remembered that there was something she had wanted to ask. "You told me that everyone said that I may be wild, what did you mean? Wouldn't the people you saved be happy to not be dead?"

Karen glanced at Pyrrha and shook her head as she watched the road. "No, sometimes they are very scared and don't want to be here. They will fight and say bad words. It's a very difficult thing but the parents that adopt them try hard to make them understand that no one is going to hurt them and they only want to help."

She glanced at Pyrrha again. "I have to be honest, I am a bit surprised you weren't scared. Everyone told me you would be the same but I had a feeling that you'd be sweet and take it well. Tell me, Pyrrha. Why did you not shy away from me?"

Pyrrha looked back out the window and thought a moment. "I woke up before you came in the room. I knew I was in a new place, because the place I was sleeping was soft and warm. I thought at first that it had to be a dream. It was dark so I couldn't see, but I felt around and felt the warm soft blanket. I knew then that I should be scared but since I wasn't tied up and I was covered in a soft blanket on a soft bed. I knew then, that whoever had placed me there meant me no harm and also it felt nice to be comfortable. Then I fell back asleep again."

Karen glanced back at Pyrrha but found her looking out the window again.

Karen continued to drive and soon they had reached the store, which was the biggest store Pyrrha had ever seen. It was like a huge department store only much bigger. Pyrrha was carried into the store to where they stored the carts and was placed into one by Karen.

"Let's go to the toy section first then after that mommy needs to pick up some things we'll need." Karen told Pyrrha

Pyrrha only nodded and looked around at all the other giant people in the store. She was amazed at how they all looked human only larger. Once they reached the toy isle, Pyrrha turned her attention to everything they had on the shelves. It seemed to Pyrrha that the dolls they had here were much prettier than the ones she had seen on Remnant. Then Pyrrha thought maybe it could be that she had not seen dolls for so long.

"You may pick out any doll you like, Sweetie. It's your welcome home gift from me and daddy." Karen said smiling and looking at Pyrrha

Pyrrha nodded slowly as she looked at all the dolls. Even though she was 18, she still loved dolls. To her they looked so pretty. She continued to look at all the dolls and then saw one that looked like someone she recognized with curly orange hair, green eyes, and an old fashion overall dress. Pyrrha's eyes locked on to it, which was something Karen noticed immediately.

"Huh? Have you found her, Pyrrha Sweetie?" Karen asked her

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes. There she is." Pyrrha pointed to the doll.

Karen got the doll and handed it to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha smiled weakly. "Thank you!"

Pyrrha's expression slightly concerned Karen, but she hid the concern and smiled. "You're very welcome, Sweetheart." As she gave Pyrrha a gentle brush on the cheek, making Pyrrha blush slightly.

Pyrrha smiled and looked at the doll in the box. She was cute and Pyrrha could not wait to hold her safely in her arms.

Once they were finished shopping and checked out, they made their way back to the car. As Karen strapped Pyrrha into her car seat, she unboxed the doll for her. As they drove, Pyrrha held the doll close with a rather conflicted expression.

As they drove, Karen glanced into the rearview mirror with a bit of her concern renewed. "Are you going to give her a name, Sweetie? She came with a birth certificate." She asked as she tried to start a conversation and change the mood

Pyrrha had been holding the doll close and was looking out the window. She turned to Karen. "Oh." Pyrrha look down at the doll, thinking hard to remember the name of the person it reminded her of.

After a moment of thinking it came to her, the name of the person that Pyrrha was trying to remember. "I remember now. Penny, that's what her name was."

Karen raised an eyebrow. "Penny? That's an interesting chose for a name."

Pyrrha smiled. "It's the name of a friend, a dear friend that I won't soon forget again."

They were at a red light now and stopped. As they sat there, Pyrrha thought over the events that had happened and her new life. Karen really was a sweet person and the way Pyrrha saw it, no one knew she was still alive. The past few days of her life had been one tragedy after another. Just yesterday, she got two people kill before losing her own life in a battle she knew she wouldn't be able to win. She really didn't like to think about that part so she pushed it from her mind and looked at Karen, as she watched the red light. Pyrrha hadn't even got to say goodbye to her real mom or even tell her how much she loved her. She then decided it would not hurt to call Karen her Mommy. Thinking it might feel nice, she decided to try it out.

"Thank you, Mommy. For the doll." Pyrrha said with a smile as it did feel nice for her to say

Karen looked at Pyrrha surprised, then smiled back. "You are very welcome, Sweetheart!"

After the light had turned green, they made it to the hair dresser in no time.

The hair dresser greeted Karen as she came in, holding Pyrrha in her arms.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson! We've been expecting you!" The lady saw Pyrrha and said, "What a lovely little girl! She has such pretty red hair and big green eyes!" She was smiling at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha blushed and in a shy voice said, "Thank you."

Karen smiled. "Her name is Pyrrha. We just got her yesterday."

The lady was surprised. "Wow! That is amazing! She is such a good little girl for getting her so soon!" She said smiling.

She then showed them to the seat where she would fix Pyrrha's hair. The lady made conversations with Karen as she brushed Pyrrha's long red hair. It went past her waist and almost to the end of her butt. Pyrrha held onto Karen's hand the whole time that she was getting her hair curled. Once she was finished curling Pyrrha's hair, Karen paid her and they left the salon.

Next was the doctor visit. When they arrived, Karen signed them in then they sat and waited for their turn. As they waited there, Pyrrha sat on her new mommy's lap and was very happy. Not long after she had fallen asleep. The next thing Pyrrha knew, she was being awoken by her mommy.

"Pyrrha Honey, it's time to see the doctor." She said giving Pyrrha a little nudge.

Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in an examination room and there was the doctor standing right in front of them. Pyrrha was still in her mommy's lap. The doctor was a pretty lady wearing her hair in a ponytail and wore glasses. Pyrrha rubbed the sleep from her eyes but didn't say anything to anyone.

She leaned down to Pyrrha. "Hello, Pyrrha. How are you today?"

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. "I am good."

Then the doctor took a seat on a stool and smiled. "That's great to hear." she adjusted her glasses. "I am Dr. Blackwell, Pyrrha. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Pyrrha smiled shyly and the doctor turned to Karen. "Today I am just going to give her a checkup and a physical. I'll also take some blood to make sure she's healthy. As you know Mrs. Jackson, the agency did a quick blood test on her already to look for diseases and other serious illnesses. The blood test I will perform today will check her white blood cells, blood sugar, and the simple stuff of that nature. It is quick and will only take about a minute to perform." She then picked up her clip board. "However, I will need to ask Pyrrha a few questions with your permission, Mrs. Jackson."

Karen smiled. "Sure."

"I just want to ask you some simple questions that only you can answer." She said smiling at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha nodded.

So she asked Pyrrha questions like if she allergic to anything and things of that nature.

Once she was done asking questions, she left the room and came back with the equipment to take blood. Pyrrha didn't really mind needles that much but had to look the other way or she would move her arm away without realizing it. As if her new mom could sense this, she gently placed Pyrrha's head onto her chest. Pyrrha was very grateful for this and it made her feel even more loved. At some point, Pyrrha felt the needle go into her arm and she twitched only slightly. Karen seemed to have felt it for she hugged Pyrrha gently and kissed her on the top of her head. Pyrrha decided to take a look once the needle was removed.

Dr. Blackwell smiled. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Pyrrha just smiled and shook her head.

She had a band aid for Pyrrha's arm ready for her. "I hear you like dogs, Pyrrha." She said smiling at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha smiled. "Yes, I do love dogs."

"Well then, Pyrrha. I have a surprise for you." Smiling, she showed Pyrrha the Corgi Dog Band Aid.

Pyrrha looked surprised. "Wow. Thank you."

The doctor place the band aid on Pyrrha's arm.

She smiled. " I will be back in a few moments." Before leaving the room.

As they sat there waiting, Pyrrha rested her head on her mommy's chest.

"Mommy?" Pyrrha asked. It felt even better saying it the second time.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Karen asked hugging her gently.

"What if I had a disease or something, would you have thrown me back?" Pyrrha asked, snuggled close to her mommy.

"No, Sweetheart. We would have treated you for whatever sicknesses you had. Once the agency takes a little human, they always give them to their parents that adopted them. We have cures and treatments for most anything here but that is something I'll explain to you later, Sweetie. Our world is a very complicated place and I promise I'll teach you things later. Okay, Sweetie?" She kissed the top of Pyrrha's head.

Pyrrha smiled. "Ok, Mommy. Thank you for adopting me." As she looked up at Karen with a smile.

Karen smiled back and gave Pyrrha a gentle hug, which Pyrrha returned. Pyrrha felt really happy for the first time in days and felt loved very much. She didn't want it to end.


	3. A Summer Day at the Park

After leaving the doctor's office, they were once again driving down the road and Pyrrha was staring out the window at all the different things in this new world.

Karen looked at Pyrrha in the rear view mirror. "Pyrrha Sweetie, I was thinking. Since it didn't take us long at the doctor's office and we still have lots of time until lunch, that maybe you'd like to go to the park?"

Pyrrha smiled. "There's a park? That sounds fun."

Karen glanced at Pyrrha and smiled. "Yes, there is. I thought you might like to have some fun and maybe make some friends. There are some other parents who also take their children there too."

Pyrrha then grew more curious. "They have others that are like me?"

Karen smiled warmly. "Why yes, Sweetie. Just like you."

Pyrrha thought about it. "I am still having some difficulty understanding the way adoption works, Mommy."

Karen smiled warmly. "I'll tell you what. When daddy comes home from work tonight, we'll tell you all about what they did when we adopted you. Every case is different, so I'm not sure about other cases. How about that, Sweetie? Would that help satisfy your curiosity?"

Pyrrha smiled. "I'd like that very much."

Pyrrha looked out the window happily. They reached the park and Karen pulled into the parking spot. Letting Pyrrha out of the car seat, Karen set her on the ground. Pyrrha then looked around, everything seemed so huge and it was a bit intimidating but she felt safe around her new mommy so she stayed close to Karen's leg. She was also very excited to be going to the park, it had been years since she had the chance to play on a playground. As they stood there with Pyrrha clutched to Karen's leg, she saw there were others like her that were playing and running around. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

Pyrrha looked up at Karen, who smiled at her warmly and held her hand out. If ever there was a smile that had so much warmth and love, it was Karen's smile. Pyrrha took her hand and they walked over to the swings. Pyrrha looked around at all of the others and saw a person in a little frilly dress come running towards them. This surprised her, so she hid behind Karen. Pyrrha peeked out and saw that it was a young black-haired woman with silver eyes. This intrigued her, so she came out from behind Karen.

She waved at Karen as she ran to them. "Hello, Mrs. Jackson!" Then she saw Pyrrha beside Karen and looked surprised.

Pyrrha looked up at Karen as she clung to her leg.

"Why hello, Summer!" Karen smiled as she kneeled down to Pyrrha and held her in her arms to face Summer.

"Pyrrha Sweetie, this is Summer. Her mother is one of my best friends."

Summer's eyes got wide and she exclaimed. "This is Pyrrha?! Oh! My! God! She's so cute!"

Pyrrha smiled. Summer seemed nice and she knew Karen well.

Summer walked up to Pyrrha. "Oh, I just know you'll love your new mommy! She's so sweet! I've heard so much about you! She would not stop talking about you. You're just as pretty as she said you'd be, with those big green eyes of yours." She was smiling with excitement.

Pyrrha smiled even more. She had many friends but she felt Summer was different, hyperactive yet mature. Almost exactly like someone she knew.

Karen gently hugged Pyrrha and kissed her cheek. "Pyrrha Sweetie, do you want to go and play on the swings with Summer? I'll be watching from the picnic tables, if you need me. Summer has been dying to meet you." She said smiling.

Pyrrha blushed from the kiss and smiled. "Ok, Mommy. Thank you!"

Summer held out her hand for Pyrrha and looked at Karen with a smile. "I'll take good care of her, I promise!"

The last time someone had promised to take care of her, things didn't exactly go well for Pyrrha. The thought was a long ways from pleasant, so she push it as far back and away as she possibly could. This was a new person, who wanted to instantly be her friend and hold her hand. It felt different, good in fact.

Pyrrha smiled and took her hand. Karen stood and watched as Summer lead Pyrrha over to the swings. She then went and sat herself down at the picnic tables near her friend, Becky, who was Summer's mommy.

As soon as Pyrrha and Summer got to the swings, they each got one next to each other.

"I'll be your friend, Pyrrha. I like you! That is, if it's ok with you!" Summer said as she swung herself in the swing

Pyrrha smiled. "I'd like that very much. It is nice to have already found a friend so quickly." Pyrrha then began to swing. It felt good to swing, she hadn't done it in a long time.

Summer looked at the ground as she swung. "So, how long have you been with your mommy?"

Pyrrha looked over at her. "Since last night."

Summer stopped swinging and looked at her with her eyes wide. "Wow! That fast and you're not shocked?"

Pyrrha stopped. "That's what everyone keeps asking." Pyrrha thought a moment. "Well, at first I was a bit surprised but not about where I was because I knew that I was in no danger. I was warm and in a soft bed but what kind of surprised me was the size of Karen. A small part of me always knew there were aliens out there, I just never imagined that they'd be like her."

Summer nodded. "So, how did you react?"

Pyrrha thought back to that moment. "Well, at first I didn't see her immediately when I woke up but she was very sweet. So, I looked around and saw the crib I was in, which was a bit nostalgic. Her voice was so motherly and it made me think of my own mother who I'd left behind without saying goodbye. But then I saw her and I was confused, but I didn't freak out. Really, I didn't know what to do. I just laid there and looked up at her, confused about why I was there. Like I said, I already knew I wasn't in any real danger. I had been in several bad situations in my past and I wasn't bound or anything, was comfortable and warm. The last thing I remember from when I was back on Remnant, was a flaming arrow and the cold sting of death." Pyrrha paused, staring at the ground in thought with a pained expression

Summer saw the pain and understood all too well what she was feeling. She didn't say anything, she just sat there and gave her a moment.

Pyrrha seemed to come back at that moment and smiled. "See? So, I knew I couldn't be in harm's way, but I was still a bit confused. Then Karen explained a lot to me, she's very sweet and hard not to like."

Summer smiled. "Oh yes! She's wonderful! Sometimes my mommy asks her to babysit me." She was looking out at all the other people playing on the playground but then looked to Pyrrha and smiled. "That's what made them want to adopt. But they had to wait such a long time to get you."

Pyrrha looked to Summer, confused. "Why is that?"

Summer looked away. "Well, I would tell you but I think it would be best if your mommy told you. There are some details I don't know yet, only bits and pieces. Plus, each adoption is different."

Pyrrha looked off in the distance. "Yeah, Mommy said that too. She promised that when daddy comes home tonight, that they'd tell me everything."

Summer smiled. "Oh, you'll love them! They are super nice and just love little humans!"

Pyrrha looked at Summer and smiled. "I am a bit nervous though, everything is just so new and different. Plus, I'm going to meet my new daddy tonight. My stomach is full of butterflies just thinking about it." She then laughed a little.

Summer swung some more and smiled. "Oh, I know what you mean. You'll love him though. He is very sweet and caring. Whenever I had to spend the night at your mommy's house, he was like a real daddy. He reads to me at night and he's very handsome!" She giggled

Pyrrha smiled at the thought. "Really!? What's your daddy like?"

"Mommy and Daddy are divorced." Summer said with a frown

Pyrrha spoke with concern. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Summer shook her head. "Don't be, Daddy works for a big company and he was always too wrapped up with work. He was hardly home and Mommy just couldn't take it anymore. So, Mommy had a talk with me about it one day, to see how I felt about it. I was sad that Daddy hurt Mommy like that and it hurt me too. I miss him but he was hardly ever there, it's for the best." Summer smiled. "So, it's just me and Mommy. I'm her tough little cookie monster." She could see Pyrrha was curious. "You see. Mommy took me in because I was exactly what she wanted, a tough little girl who wasn't afraid to let her inner sweet freak show. Back on Remnant, I was a hero to my little girls. To them I was Super Mom, Slayer of Monsters and Baker of Cookies. However, life has a certain way of letting heroes fall. I just hope my absent hasn't burdened them."

Pyrrha smiled. "Well, coming from me this might be a bit surprising to hear but I can say for certain that they are doing just fine. They miss you, of course. But Ruby and Yang have definitely grown into the strongest pair of sisters that I ever had the chance of meeting."

Summer smiled. "Thank you, Pyrrha. I just knew you'd be a kind-hearted girl and I couldn't ask for a better friend!"

Pyrrha smiled. "You're welcome, Summer."

After a noticeable moment of silence, Summer stopped swinging. "Saddening thoughts aside, do you want to go play on the slide?"

Pyrrha stopped swinging too. "Sure."

They then ran to the slide, their positivity slightly renewed.

Meanwhile, Karen and Becky talked as Pyrrha and Summer played. Karen had sat down at one of picnic table with Becky after introducing the girls.

"Hello, Karen. How are you?" Becky asked with a friendly smile.

Karen smiled back. "I am great, actually. I just got Pyrrha last night. Oh, she is just the sweetest thing in this world. A little shy though, but I adore her all the same."

Becky smiled. "So, that was Pyrrha? Wow, I bet you're happy! How is she settling in?"

Karen crossed her legs as her smile grew with excitement. "Oh, she's such a darling. Just so sweet and she reacted pretty well I think…I mean she was confused at first but after I explained things to her, she seemed happy to alive." Karen sighed then looked over to where Pyrrha and Summer were playing. "The poor dear, she said that she died fighting for nothing and that she was useless. That part, the Agency doesn't even know if it's true or not. I mean they know she obviously died but aside from that, there are no other details about what happened to her."

Becky nodded as her smile fell into a frown. "My little Summer was the same, the only think she could remember was seeing her foe standing before her then everything going white. The next thing she knew, she was here." She then smiled. "Anyways, I'm happy for you. Has Christopher seen her yet?"

Karen shook her head. "When they informed us that they would have Pyrrha soon, they were unable to tell us exactly what day it would be. Christopher had to leave 2 days early for his business trip. The Agency called me just yesterday morning to tell me that Pyrrha would be ready that evening. I called him to let him know what they had said and he told me he would be home tonight. You could practically hear the excitement in his voice, Becky." Happy tears fell from Karen's eyes as she held her hands to her chest while she watched Pyrrha play. "Oh, Becky. She looked so beautiful when they handed her to me and so vulnerable. In that moment, it felt as though I had given birth to her and she really felt like my baby." She then looked to Becky and wiped her tears. "They told me she would not awaken for several hours but to keep her warm and comfortable just in case. So, I keep a close eye on her and when she looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes, I loved her even more."

Becky smiled warmly at her friend. "Like I said before, I'm happy for you!"

There was a moment of silence before Becky spoke again. "I have a convention to go to this weekend so, do you mind if Summer stays overnight with you for a few days?"

Karen smiled. "Oh, I don't mind at all. Summer is very sweet and such a good little girl." Then she remembered something. "Oh, is Summer still having her birthday party this weekend?"

Becky smiled. "Oh, yes. And little Summer is quite excited about it."

Just then Pyrrha and Summer ran up to them, all smiles and giggles. Summer gave her mommy a huge hug. "Mommy, can Pyrrha come to my birthday party this weekend? I asked her and she said she would love to come!"

Pyrrha then went up to her own mommy and looked up at her. "Could I please, Mommy? I like Summer and we have so much to talk about." She was smiling.

Karen and Becky looked at each other then smiled.

Becky picked up Summer and placed the girl on her lap before gently hugging her. "Of course, she can, Sweetie."

Karen gently hugged Pyrrha. "I am so happy that you have a friend. And yes, you can go, Sweetheart." She smiled and kissed her cheek.

Pyrrha blushed. She was happy to have such a wonderful new mommy and a friend. She felt like would burst with emotion. Tonight would be the night she learned everything and meet her new daddy, the thought of both gave her butterflies.


	4. An Educating Lunch with a New Friend

Pyrrha and Summer went back to play some more on the playground before it was time to leave.

They both had so much fun. Then as Pyrrha was playing, she suddenly needed the bathroom and stopped then looked at Summer. Summer didn't really notice her though. Pyrrha then did what she had to do and ran to Karen when she was done.

Pyrrha tugged at Karen's leg and looked up at her awkwardly.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Karen asked with concern.

Pyrrha whispered her problem into her ear.

"Oh, I see." Karen looked at Becky. "We'll be right back, Pyrrha needs a change."

Becky smiled warmly. "Alright, I'll be right here."

So, Karen picked Pyrrha up and carried her back to the car to fetch the bag that Karen had packed earlier. They then headed into the bathroom and moments later, Pyrrha emerged feeling better with Karen close behind. Pyrrha made her way toward Summer, who was seated at one of the picnic table made for little humans. It was near the other picnic tables and was brightly colored with a little umbrella.

Summer looked up at Pyrrha as she approached the picnic table. "Feel better?"

Pyrrha smiled and nodded before taking a seat next to her. Summer then rested her head down onto her arms before yawning. "Man, I am worn out! You and I played so much today." She said smiling. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time." She then closed her eyes.

Pyrrha yawned too. She decided that she was tired of playing now too. She rested her head on her arms like Summer and found herself dozing off to sleep. Soon everything went black and the next thing she knew, Karen was holding her. Pyrrha blinked her eyes at Karen a few times, she was glad everything wasn't a dream after all. Becky was holding Summer, who was still asleep. They were talking so, Pyrrha rested her head on her mommy's chest and listened.

Karen hugged Pyrrha gently. "Becky, how about we go to lunch together? It would give Pyrrha and Summer a bit more time together. I'm sure they would love it."

Pyrrha felt so safe and content in Karen's arms. She wanted to drift off to sleep again but she decided not to. Her stomach growled at the thought of food. Breakfast was long gone by now.

Becky held Summer in her arms. She was sound asleep as Becky spoke. "That would be great! How about we go to Simple Wok? They have some good food there."

Karen nodded. "That sounds good to me. My little Pyrrha must be hungry, I can hear her little tummy growling." Karen looked down at Pyrrha and smiled before kissing her on the head. "It's ok, Sweetheart. We'll get you some food soon and you can get whatever you want."

Pyrrha blushed and hugged Karen, burying her head into her chest. Tears began to well up in her eyes, she felt very grateful to have Karen and her everlasting kindness. She couldn't help but get emotional over such a little thing, but her love for Karen just seems to keep growing more and more. It was building up within her, it felt like she would burst with emotions at any moment.

Karen could feel Pyrrha crying so, she began to caress her head. "What's the matter, Sweetie?"

Pyrrha didn't want to be seen crying but she was so emotional that she wanted to look Karen in the eyes. She looked up. "I'm just so grateful that you care about me and that I have you." She then buried her face back into Karen's chest and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually this emotional."

Karen gently hugged Pyrrha and continued to caress her head. "Oh, Sweetheart. It's ok, you'll always have me from now on and I love you very much." And with that she lifted Pyrrha up more so she could hug her by the neck.

Karen pulled her away slightly and looked at her before wiping the tears from her cheeks. "There, there, Sweetie. Let's dry those beautiful eyes. It'll be ok from now on." She smiled.

Pyrrha smiled and gave a little sniff before hugged Karen again. Karen hugged her in return.

Karen then looked to Becky, who was smiling from the sweet scene with Summer still asleep in her arms. "I'll meet you there, ok?"

Becky nodded. Then Becky and Karen departed to their vehicles to meet at the restaurant to have lunch. Karen put Pyrrha in her car seat and strapped her in. Then she got behind the wheel and drove to go to the restaurant. As they rode, Pyrrha looked out the window at all the huge people and the buildings. She saw all sorts of things. She even saw a woman jogging along the road, who spotted her and waved with warm smile as they rode by. Pyrrha smiled and waved back. The whole way, she held Penny and hugged her tightly.

Soon, they arrived at the restaurant. Parking, Karen then got Pyrrha out of the car seat and held her in her arms. Pyrrha rested her head on her mommy's chest, while they watched Becky got Summer out and woke her up.

Becky gently unstrapped Sumer. "Summer, Sweetheart. It's time to wake up, Baby. We're having lunch with Karen and Pyrrha. Isn't that nice?" She was looking at Summer with a smile, as she gently nudged her.

Summer slowly stirred and rubbed her eyes before looking up at Becky. "Mm hm." She then held her arms out to Becky.

Becky picked her up out of the car seat and held her in her arms. Summer, still waking up, rested her head on her mommy's chest and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

They walked inside and were greeted by a waitress. "Good afternoon!" She smiled. "Oh my! What lovely little girls. They are just so cute."

Karen and Becky smiled. They both thanked the waitress. Getting two adult menus and two kid's menus, the Waitress then ushered them to a table then put in two booster seats in the booth next to each other so Pyrrha and Summer could be together. By now, Summer had woken up. Becky then helped Summer into her booster seat, while Karen did the same with Pyrrha. The waitress then handed Becky and Karen the menus. When they opened the kid's menus, they pulled out disposable bibs made just the right size for Pyrrha and Summer.

They looked very cute. Pyrrha smiled as Karen handed her a bib. "Oh, how cute."

After Summer and Pyrrha had put their bibs on, they looked over their menus. Pyrrha had expected everything to be in another language but actually all of it was in English. Even her mommy's and Becky's menus were in English. That made Pyrrha curious.

"Mommy, I have to be honest. I wasn't expecting the menus to all be in English. Why is that?" Pyrrha asked

Karen looked at Pyrrha. "Well, Sweetie. Over the many years, English has become our main language. Tonight, when daddy comes home. We will tell you all about it, okay?"

Pyrrha smiled. "Okay, Mommy. Thank you. I'm sorry for asking you so many questions."

Summer smiled at Pyrrha warmly.

Karen shook her head. "Oh, it's okay, Sweetheart. You have every right to ask after all, this is a whole new world to you. I don't mind you asking at all. In fact, I am happy you're asking, Sweetie. Some little humans are too scared to ask, but you are the opposite." She smiled. "You seem to love to learn all you can and I love that, but I think Daddy would like to be there to help answer some questions too."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. It made her feel a lot better.

Soon, they ordered their food. As they enjoyed their food, they all talked, laughed, and joked. They had so much fun that when they had to depart from Summer and Becky, Pyrrha was a little sad.

Karen saw Pyrrha's expression. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. You'll be seeing a lot of Summer. She'll be spending the night with us next weekend and she also has her birthday party coming up too."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded before hugging her mommy. Karen hugged her back gently.


	5. A Delightful Finish to a First Day

As they pulled into the driveway, Pyrrha was able to get a better look at their house. She noticed a playground in the backyard along with a tented picnic table and a pool. That made her a tad bit excited. The house was also two-stories and was white with a matching trim. Pyrrha and Karen didn't really talk on the way back home, because Pyrrha was so entranced by looking out the window at everything. It seemed every time she looked at everything, it all seemed so unreal and made her sort of scared that it was all a dream.

Karen stopped the vehicle then got out and unstrapped Pyrrha. She still clutched her doll, Penny, as Karen lifted her into her arms.

As they walked to the front door, Karen smiled at Pyrrha. "What do you want to do now, Sweetheart?" She unlocked the door with her free arm.

Pyrrha wasn't really sure what she wanted to do. She did know that she wanted to stay close to Karen though, but other than that she hadn't given it much thought.

Pyrrha shrugged then hugged Karen. "I don't know, Mommy. I just want to stay close to you for now." She frowned slightly but didn't let Karen see it. She was still afraid it was all a dream.

Karen stepped into the house and set the bags down on the floor then placed Pyrrha down onto the sofa. Pyrrha looked around. The sofa was huge, being on it made her feel small but it was very comfy. Karen went into the kitchen then came back a second later and sat next to Pyrrha. As soon as Karen was seated, Pyrrha scooted closer to her mommy and leaned on her. She was secretly glad to be back at home and away from everyone else, so she could spend some time alone with Karen. Karen gently caressed Pyrrha's head.

Pyrrha looked up at Karen and Karen was looking down at Pyrrha quietly, smiling warmly. Pyrrha didn't know what to say but she knew that the moment their eyes met, she felt warmth inside her that she had not felt in a very long time. She blushed and hugged her mommy.

"You are so sweet, Pyrrha. And I am so happy you are here with us now." She was still caressing her head. "I love you so much, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha felt tears well up in her eyes again. "I love you too, Mommy. Thank you for adopting me." By now she was crying again.

Visions were filling her head of what would have been happening to her on Remnant about now if she had not been rescued and adopted. It made her grateful to Karen even if it was against her will, she would be a lot better off now.

Pyrrha sat up and wiped her eyes. She hated being so emotional but she just couldn't help it. "I'm sorry for crying, I am just so grateful to be here."

Karen picked Pyrrha up and placed the girl on her lap then pressed the girl's head to her chest. "It's alright, Sweetheart." She rocked her gently. "I am glad they're happy tears and not sad tears."

Pyrrha calmed down some and sniffed. It felt very good to be loved after so long.

"I remember one of my friends had adopted a little redheaded boy and he was terrified. Well, he was a young man to you but to us, all little humans are like little children to us." Karen paused and Pyrrha nodded. "The poor dear, he was quite harsh and really violent. He was so scared, he would made threats and try to fight back all the time. It was very hard on everyone."

Pyrrha sniffed again and looked up at Karen. Karen reached over to the end table for some tissues and held the box for Pyrrha.

She took some. "Thank you." And blew her nose and wiped her eyes. "What happened?"

Karen leaned back on the couch, looking at Pyrrha. "Well after about a week or so, it got easier for him. I suppose because he was lonely, he kept mentioning a friend that he couldn't afford to lose. I am not really sure about the details but as a little more time passed, he became very loving and accepting but it was a long battle."

Pyrrha didn't know what to say but leaned on Karen. It felt good to cuddle like this.

Karen gently rubbed Pyrrha's back. "You can ask me some questions right now if you like. But some will have to wait until Daddy gets home, he'd really like to help out too."

Pyrrha nodded silently, thinking of what she could ask. She had lots of questions but she knew most of them could wait till her new daddy got home.

Karen could tell she wasn't going to ask after a long silence. "Want to watch a movie with me?"

Pyrrha pulled herself away from Karen and looked at her. "Okay."

Karen smiled and set Pyrrha down onto the sofa. "I'll show you what we have."

She made her way to the TV and looked though the entertainment center before pulling out a several movies. There were so many movies and a lot had very colorful covers, some of which she noticed were from Remnant.

"Mommy, why do you have Remnant movies too?" Pyrrha held up a few Fairy Tale movies that she recognized

"Well, Sweetheart. I suppose I can tell you that. When the Agency sets up an adoption, they give the parents a care package of sorts that basically has things from Remnant that would easily be recognize or fit the children. It helps make the transition a little easier by having familiar things. That includes the nursery, movies, accessories, and such. But they usually give it to us before we actually get the child." Karen smiled.

All of that made sense to Pyrrha, so she smiled and nodded before going back to looking through the movies. She finally picked a movie that caught her attention, " _The Story of the Seasons_ ".

She handed it to Karen. "Mommy, can we get a blanket to cover up with while we watch our movie? I wanna snuggle up with you while we watch it."

Karen smiled and nodded. "Sure, Sweetie. I'll be right back."

While her mommy was gone, she looked around the room. It still amazed her how big everything was, it was also very nice and clean. She could look at the stuff and could tell that her new parents were not poor. Karen returned in no time flat and covered Pyrrha up. Put the movie in, she then took her place by Pyrrha on the sofa. Pyrrha rested her head on Karen's leg while she watched the movie.

Some time in the middle of the movie, Pyrrha had fallen asleep. It was such a deep sleep that she didn't even wake up when Karen got up and placed a pillow under Pyrrha's head before covering her better with the blanket. Karen went into the kitchen while Pyrrha slept, and began to start on dinner.

As she entered the kitchen, the phone rang. She quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?" She peeked in on Pyrrha to see if the phone woke her but she was sound asleep.

It was Christopher on the other end. "Hi, Karen. It's me, Chris." He sounded excited.

Karen was happy to hear from him and smiled. "Hi, Honey! Oh, I am so happy you called!"

"How is little Pyrrha? Is she ok?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh, she is doing wonderfully like we thought she would. She was a bit surprised at first but she is very open minded and today has been such a big day for her. First, we went to the hair dresser and then to the store to get her a gift, she chose a cute doll that she just couldn't take her eyes off of. We also went ahead and saw the doctor today too." Karen paused as she knew Chris would be asking about the doctor.

"What did Dr. Blackwell say?" He asked with concern

"She took some blood and Pyrrha was well behaved. The doctor said the results of the blood work looked good but she might have some issues with her ankle, her spine, and possibly the base of her chest too." She rubbed her neck.

There was a silence. "Well, Sweetheart. The Agency did warn us that there could be some lasting issues. I mean she was in the fight of her life after all and we all know that didn't end too well." Chris said with heavy tone

It made them both sad to think of the pain that Pyrrha must have felt during her last fight.

Christopher broke the silence. "What did you do after the visit to the doctor?"

Karen came out of her thoughts. "Oh, we went to the playground. She met Summer and Becky. And Pyrrha just adores them. She and Summer got to play together. Then we went to lunch with them and came back home. We were lying on the couch, watching a movie. And under a blanket, she snuggled up to me before fell asleep!" She was smiling. "Oh Chris, she's just darling and wonderful. You're going to love her. She's a little nervous but can't wait to meet you."

Chris' voice sounded elated. "Oh, I can't wait. Well, I better go now. I'll be home in about an hour. I want to stop and get Pyrrha that little gift we ordered, they said it was ready today. I'm at the airport now. Love you!"

"I love you too, Darling! Be safe!" Karen smiled and hung up after Chris did.

Karen then began to make dinner. Pyrrha was still asleep, only stirring a little here and there to change positions. About an hour or so later, Chris pulled up to the house and parked his car. It was dark out by now and he ran into the house holding a wrapped gift.

Karen greeted him at the door with a hug and a kiss. "Welcome home, Darling."

She pulled away and looked at him. He looked excited.

"Where is she? Oh, I can't wait to see her." He smiled.

Karen smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll go wake her. She's napping on the couch."

Chris nodded and stayed there in the foyer while Karen went into the living room.

Karen got on her knees in front of where Pyrrha was on asleep on the sofa and gently nudged her. "Pyrrha, Sweetie." She said gently

Pyrrha stirred and blinked her eyes several times there laid there looking at her mommy, glad it was all real. She was still waking up and then she slowly sat up, keeping her legs covered. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

To Karen, Pyrrha looked so adorable when she yawned and stretched. "Pyrrha Sweetie, your daddy is here and he wants to meet you." Karen caressed her head and smiled. "You think you're ready?"

Pyrrha nodded but felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt so nervous to meet him but was excited about it as well.

"Okay, Christopher. She's ready, you can come in here now." Karen called out.

Chris walked into the living room slowly and into Pyrrha's view. He stood some feet from the couch just looking at Pyrrha and she looked at him. When she saw him, her stomach did flips. He was very tall, taller than Karen. Karen sat next to Pyrrha on the sofa. Summer wasn't kidding when she said that her new daddy was handsome. He wore a business suite and he had blonde hair.

Pyrrha cheeks glowed red from nervousness. Chris slowly came over to the sofa. Pyrrha looked up at him, her stomach full of butterflies. He smiled warmly at her and she blushed. He then kneeled so he could be more leveled with Pyrrha.

"Hello, Pyrrha. I've been waiting a long time to meet you. You are very pretty." He said kindly

"Thank you." Pyrrha hesitantly replied

He looked at the gift he was holding in his hand and handed it to Pyrrha. "I got you a present, Sweetie." He smiled. "You can open it now if you like."

Pyrrha smiled and took the present. "Thank you." Her eyes gleamed.

It had been many years since she received an actual gift. It was wrapped in very pretty wrapping paper. It was shiny with pink colors and flowers. The bow on top was also a shiny pink color.

Pyrrha looked at her new parents and smiling before tearing into the wrapping paper. When she finally removed the paper and nestled within was a white box. Opening the box, Pyrrha removed the packaging and found a beautiful pink Ballerina Music Box, trimmed with flowers. The inside was lined with red velvet and had a very intricate slow-spinning ballerina. It was the prettiest thing that Pyrrha had ever seen. She ran her fingers along the smooth velvet. Noticing the little drawer, she opened it and gasped.

She looked to her mommy and daddy as she pulled out a lovely gold locket, which had a pink diamond on the front. Her fingers shook as she opened it, inside were pictures of her new mommy and daddy. She then closed it and looked on the back as she had felt something engraved on the back. It read "We will always love you, Pyrrha. Love Mommy & Daddy." Which Pyrrha read aloud and as she read, she started to cry. She had never received such a beautiful gift before.

By now, Chris was sitting on the sofa beside Pyrrha. He rubbed her back.

Pyrrha hugged him and then Karen. "Thank you so much. It's lovely. I have never had anything so beautiful." She then dried her eyes.

Pyrrha then placed the locket back in the jewelry box. Even though she wanted to wear it, she knew it was too late for her now. There was a brief moment of silence which Pyrrha's stomach broke, she felt hungry again.

Chris only laughed. "I suppose that's our queue to eat now." He smiled at Pyrrha and Karen.

Karen smiled and looked at Pyrrha. "Yes, let's have dinner. It's staying warm in the oven."

Karen and Chris then stood up.

Karen was about to pick up Pyrrha but stopped. "Pyrrha, would you like Daddy to carry you into the dining room instead since I got to spend more time with you?"

Pyrrha didn't really expect her to ask this but it sounded like a nice idea so she smiled and nodded, then looked at Chris. Her daddy smiled, seeming delighted and he gently picked Pyrrha up. Her stomach was full of butterflies but he was so gentle and he held her like a daddy would hold a little girl. He then placed her in her little high chair at the dining room table, which Karen had moved it there some time ago. Her daddy then put her bib on her, being careful not to snag her hair. He then went into the kitchen to help Karen with the food. As she waited in her high chair, she wondered what Karen had cooked as it smelled really yummy and her tummy growled with anticipation. When they finally brought out the food, Pyrrha could see that there was a large roasted bird, a lot like a turkey from Remnant only much larger. There were also vegetables, which were also much larger than their Remnant counterparts. The last thing that Karen sat on the table looked like a chocolate cream pie. Karen made Pyrrha's plate and then her own while Chris made one for himself.

The food was so good. "This is so yummy, Mommy!" Pyrrha then took another bite.

Karen smiled. "Why thank you, Sweetheart!"

Chris wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Yes, she does cook a wonderfully delicious meal!"

They all seemed happy as they ate though Pyrrha didn't talk much because she was too busy enjoying the food, the dessert was the best of all.

After they had finished eating, Karen put away what was leftover and cleared the table. As she did, Chris took Pyrrha back into the living room to finish the movie.

Not long after Karen had finished, she joined Pyrrha and Chris on the sofa. Karen and Chris sat on either side of her.

It was getting very late by now but once the movie was over, Pyrrha looked up at Karen. "Mommy, can I ask some of those questions now that Daddy is here too?"

Karen smiled and nodded.

"How does the adoption thing work exactly? I'm very curious to know." She looked at both of them.

Karen spoke. "Well, Sweetheart. When we decided we wanted to adopt a child, we went to the adoption agency and they ask us what we're looking for. We told them we wanted a little girl then they handed us a binder filled with pages and pages of different ones available. Each page has info regarding your age, sex, and other simple info, there was also a DVD was also included with footage of them on Remnant."

Pyrrha listened quietly.

Karen continued. "They told us to take it home and look through it. They also gave us the required forms and once we decided on you, we filled them out and went back to the agency."

Chris then took up at that point because Karen looked at him. "After that, we went through a very long process. We were given DVDs of you living on Remnant. We had to wait quite a while to get you but they got everything set up for your arrival, like the nursery and other stuff."

Pyrrha looked confused. "But why did you have to wait so long."

Karen put her hands on Pyrrha's shoulders. "They had to wait for the perfect time to retrieve you."

Pyrrha looked at Karen. "Do you know anything about the moment they took me?"

Karen shook her head. "A little but not much of the details, we do know they couldn't wait any longer."

At this Karen looked at Chris and he seemed to understand what Karen was asking with her eyes before nodding back.

Pyrrha looked from one to the other.

Karen then smiled at Pyrrha. "Would you like to see the footage that they took when they handed you to me? They film it so the parents can have it for memorabilia."

Pyrrha looked at the TV for a moment and nodded then looked at mommy then daddy. "Yes please, I would like that very much."

Karen got up and got the DVD then placed it into the player. The first scene was of Pyrrha lying on a table with bandages around her chest and her left foot. They did various things to her while she slept deeply like take some blood and run tests. Then there was a pretty lady who pulled the curtain close, preventing the camera from seeing more but it soon went black. In the next scene, Pyrrha was all cleaned up and in a sleeper, wrapped up all warm and secure. That part made Pyrrha smile because it gave her the feeling that she was love greatly.

"Mommy, why did they want to keep me warm even after they had cleaned and dressed me?" Pyrrha asked.

Karen pressed the pause button on the remote. She then sighed kind of heavily. "Your body was in shock, Sweetheart."

"What do you mean, in shock?" She looked confused.

Karen looked at her. "The Agency was unsure of what the arrow that evil woman shot would have. They couldn't just wait to see the effects. They grew worried, so they went ahead and took you. The arrow had pierced your spine and almost paralyzed you, Sweetie."

Pyrrha was shocked to hear this. She knew about the near death experience but was unaware of the fact that she would have been paralyzed if they hadn't saved her.

"You see, Chris left his meeting immediately when the agency told us of what had happened, I was so worried but they told us no damage was done." She then smiled and caressed Pyrrha's head. "The rest is on the video."

She then pressed play. In the next scene, someone was holding the camera and a pretty lady in a nurse uniform was carrying Pyrrha wrapped in a blanket into what looked like a waiting room where Karen was. The camera was on Karen as she stood and smiled before the nurse handed Pyrrha to her. She was crying tears of joy.

"Hello, Pyrrha. Oh, you are so beautiful." as Karen kissed Pyrrha's cheek and forehead.

The nurse was smiling. "You are all set to take her home. She'll be fine, just make sure to keep her warm." She nodded.

Karen smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse then congratulated her and that was the end of the video.

Karen looked at the clock on the wall and saw the time. "Pyrrha Sweetie, I know that you're clean because they had bathed you at the agency but would you like a nice warm bath?" She smiled.

Pyrrha smiled. "Yes, please. I'd really like that a lot. I haven't had a nice warm bath in a long time." She then hugged her.

Chris smiled and Pyrrha hugged him too. He returned the hug and kissed the top of her head then caressed it. "I love you, Pyrrha."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too, Daddy."

Calling him Daddy felt so good but it felt even better knowing that she was part of a family again.

"Well, let's go get you washed up and ready for bed. Ok, Sweetie?" Karen said.

Pyrrha nodded before Karen picked her up and carried her upstairs. Chris remained on the couch and watched them walk away. As Karen walked, she held Pyrrha in a fashion where the girl's head was rested on her shoulder. Pyrrha could see her daddy and waved at him, smiling, before he returned the gesture.

Once in the bathroom, Karen sat Pyrrha on the floor and started the bath. She put bubble bath in it too which caused Pyrrha to smile. Soon Karen had her undressed and in the tub of water. To Pyrrha the tub was enormous but luckily, Karen didn't fill it up too much. Karen gave Pyrrha some bath toys to play with while Karen washed her.

"I know I am saying this countless times already but I really am happy to have you here, Pyrrha." Karen said looking elated.

Pyrrha was playing with the bubbles and the toys then looked to Karen with a smile. "I am happy to be here. You and Daddy are so kind to me, I'm glad that you were able to adopt me." She paused and blew on some bubbles. "I always use to love bubble baths."

Karen smiled. "I am happy to see you happy, Pyrrha." She paused to wash under Pyrrha's arms. "Would you like your daddy to read you a bedtime story before you go to bed? I think he'd like that since I got to spend the whole day with you."

Pyrrha smiled. "That would be great." Pyrrha thought of something she wanted to ask. "Mommy, how often does Daddy work?"

Karen finished washing Pyrrha and sat on her knees by the tub. "He goes to the office every day except on the weekends. But he won't be going back for a few days, but his boss let him have time off for you."

Pyrrha smiled. "It was very kind of them to do that."

Karen smiled. "Yes, it was. Just let me know when you are done. Ok, Sweetie? You just enjoy yourself, you've earned it after all you've been through."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mommy!" She continued to soak in the warm water

"You are very welcome, Pyrrha." Karen then sat on the toilet while Pyrrha enjoyed the water.

Pyrrha laid in the water for a while longer before she yawned and found herself to be very sleepy. "Mommy, I think I'm ready to get out now. I'm beginning to feel sleepy."

"Ok, Sweetie." Karen smiled.

Pyrrha stood up and Karen carefully wrapped a towel around her before picking her up. Then she sat Pyrrha and started to gently dry her off with the towel before carrying her to the bedroom. When they arrived, her Mommy dressed her in a fresh diaper and a soft warm footed sleeper.

Once Karen zipped up Pyrrha's sleeper, she looked at Pyrrha lovingly and smiling. She caressed the side of Pyrrha's head then kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Pyrrha." As she was knelt down in front of Pyrrha.

"I love you too, Mommy!" She smiled and hugged her.

Karen returned the hug, gently. She then picked Pyrrha up and sat her in her crib. "Daddy will be in a moment to tuck you in, Sweetheart. Goodnight, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha nodded. "Okay. Goodnight, Mommy."

Karen then left the room. Pyrrha just sat there in the crib. The mattress felt very soft and the pillow inviting but she knew that if she lay down, she would fall asleep before her daddy could tuck her in. She saw the doll that she had placed on the crib earlier in the day and grabbed it up, looking at it for a moment she then hugged it. Soon her daddy came into the nursery while carrying two things, both of which Pyrrha recognized. One was a sippy cup and the other was a pacifier, but the nuk on it looked different.

Her daddy let the bar on the crib down and set the sippy cup next to Pyrrha's pillow. "Here you go, Sweetheart. I fixed you something to drink, in case you get thirsty in the middle of the night." He smiled and set the pacifier by her pillow too. "Mommy and I thought you may like to have that at some point, you can use it if you like."

Pyrrha smiled up at him. "Thank you, Daddy!"

He then tucked Pyrrha into bed and kissed her on the head. He then pulled up the rocking chair so he could sit by the crib. "What kind of story would you like me to read you, Sweetheart?" He sat down with a book in his hand.

Pyrrha was laying on her side, looking at him and yawned. "Why don't you pick one for me, Daddy?"

He smiled. "Ok then. I know the perfect story to read to you."

Pyrrha was only able to stay awake till the middle of it. She did know it was a story about a boy who wanted to be a hero. When she had fallen asleep, her daddy put the book aside, quietly lifted the bar, turned out the lights, and left the room. Pyrrha was fast asleep in dreamland.


	6. A Brilliant Start to the Next Adventure

Pyrrha shot up from her sleep, letting out loud sob.

"JAUNE!" She cried out

She looked around, tears in her eyes, realizing she was safe but she couldn't help but cry. She lay on her side, curled up in a fetal position and continued to cry. Her dream was so horrible. In only moments, Pyrrha felt herself being picked up. It was Karen, her new mommy.

"Oh Mommy! I had a bad dream! It was horrible!" She said between sobs as she hugged her mommy as tight as she could

Her mommy hugged her gently and kissed her head. "Shh, Baby. It's alright, Mommy's here."

She rubbed Pyrrha's back and walked to the rocking chair. She sat down and rocked her. She continued to rub her back and kissing her on the head while speaking sweet words to her. She felt so comfortable and she found herself getting sleepy. In no time at all, she fell back to sleep.

As Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes, she could see Karen smiling warmly down at her. The lights in the room were dim and she was grateful they were, as it took her eyes a bit to adjust. Karen caressed the side of Pyrrha's cheek. She blinked her eyes several times up at Karen, trying to wake up.

Pyrrha then slowly sat up. Looking around, she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Her mommy was still smiling at her. "Aw. Sweetheart, you look so cute when you wake up."

Karen then picked her up and held her close, giving her a little hug. Pyrrha returned the hug. It felt so nice to be hugged so lovingly, she could actually feel the love even though she still felt rather groggy.

Chris crept into the room and made his way over to them. He smiled and caressed Pyrrha cheek. "There's my little angel. Did you sleep well, Sweetheart?"

Pyrrha blushed then nodded with a smile. She was still waking up, so she really wasn't really one for words at the moment. She was however still thinking how grateful she was that it was all real and not a dream after all.

Chris smiled. "That's great, Sweetie. Well, I will leave you two lovely ladies alone so Mommy can get you ready." He turned to Pyrrha and kissed her on the forehead then left room, giving them a little wave and a wink.

Pyrrha was very surprised. Her daddy was even more charming, she found herself loving him more and more. It was nice to know her daddy loved her a lot.

Karen shook her head and chuckled. "Your daddy is something, isn't he?" she then turned the light completely on

Karen then set Pyrrha down on her feet. Karen went to the closet and looked through it, bringing back a cute little blue dress with flowers and a white pinafore that wraps all the way around with ties in the back. She also grabbed some black Mary Jane shoes, white stockings with lace ruffles, matching bows, petticoat, and a different looking diaper.

She knelt down in front of Pyrrha and as she undressed her, she talked. "Remember when I said Daddy got time off from work to be with you?"

Pyrrha nodded.

"Well Sweetheart, Daddy and I want to spend a few days with you. So, we have a surprise for you but we want to make sure it's not too much too fast." Karen smiled and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at her mommy. "Oh no, Mommy. It's not, that makes me happy to know that you both love me enough to do something sweet for me."

Karen smiled. "That is great to know, Sweetheart. Now then, since this will be a long day and to make you more comfortable, I have some training pants for you to wear. They are a lot like a diaper but if you need to potty, you can choose to go like a big girl if you want."

Karen held them up for Pyrrha to see. They were actually really cute, with bunnies and flowers all over them. "I like them, they're really cute." Pyrrha smiled.

Karen nodded and took off Pyrrha's diaper and slipped on the training pants. "The reason I had you in a diaper, Sweetie, was because they told me that there was a possibility that you could have a reaction to the medication that they had you on from when they grabbed you."

Karen was dressing Pyrrha now in the stockings, the petticoat dress, and the shoes.

"Oh ok, that makes sense. I didn't mind too much though, Mommy." Pyrrha moved her hair out of the way so her mommy could zip up her dress.

Karen then put Pyrrha's little pinafore on her. "Well Sweetie, I want you to be happy and comfortable. I have plenty of training pants packed and ready. Also if you ever feel uncomfortable about something, you just let me or Daddy know. "

Pyrrha nodded and smiled. When she said packed, Pyrrha knew then, that meant they were going on a trip somewhere. Karen went and got a hair brush. Pyrrha still had some curls in her hair from yesterday. Karen then kneeled down by her and began brushing her hair which became wavy as she brushed it, but it still looked very pretty. Karen then used the matching bows to put her hair in ponytails on each side of her head.

Karen then turned Pyrrha around to get a better look at her. "Oh, you are so pretty. Just darling." She smiled and hugged her gently.

Pyrrha returned the hug. "Thank you. I love you, Mommy. You are so sweet to me. Better than anyone I have ever met."

Karen then pulled away from Pyrrha gently. "You're welcome, Sweetheart. I love you too, Pyrrha. You can look at yourself in the mirror over there if you'd like." She pointed to an oval mirror in the corner on a stand.

Pyrrha went over and looked at herself. Her mommy was right, she did look really cute and the dress was very pretty too. It made her smile to see herself looking pretty for a change.

Karen saw her smile. "I'm so happy to see you smile, Pyrrha." She kneeled behind Pyrrha and gently grasped her shoulders then placed her cheek next to Pyrrha's with them both looking in the mirror. "You deserve to be happy, Pyrrha. You are a lovely little girl. Daddy and I will always be here for you, we love you very much." She smiled at Pyrrha's reflection.

Pyrrha smiled back. Turning around, she gave her mommy a big hug and a kiss. "I love you and Daddy too, Mommy."

Karen returned the hug then pulled her away gently. "Pyrrha Sweetie, you can play a bit while Daddy and I load the car. Daddy will be back to get you, ok?" She caressed her cheek.

Pyrrha nodded, smiling. Karen then left the room, leaving Pyrrha alone. Pyrrha then decided she would look in the toy box again. She found a lot of cute stuff, but she wasn't really in the mood for any of them. On one side of the room there was a comfy looking white chair that was just Pyrrha's size, so she went over to the bookshelf and picked a book out that looked interesting then took it over to the chair before sitting down to read while she waited. The book had many stories in it and all were short but Pyrrha could only get about halfway through before her daddy came into the room so quietly that she didn't hear him come in.

He walked over to her and watched her a moment. "Hello, Pyrrha Sweetheart."

She looked up from the book and smiled at him. "Hello, Daddy."

He crouched to her level. "You know, that's a really good book."

Pyrrha nodded. "I really like it."

Her daddy smiled. "You can bring it with you, if you'd like."

She smiled. "I would like that a lot." She then got up and hugged him with the book still in her hand.

"What else would you like to take with you?" As he picked Pyrrha up into his arms.

Pyrrha looked around the room for a moment. She then remembered the locket, so she turned to her daddy. "I would like the locket, please."

Her daddy went over to the music box, which was sitting on the dresser, pulled the little drawer open and took out the locket. He then sat down in a chair his size, placed Pyrrha on his knee, and hooked the necklace onto her neck as she held her hair out of the way.

She felt a bit nervous and excited at the same time to be alone with her daddy.

He turned her on his knee to look at her. "You are very pretty, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha blushed. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're very welcome, Sweetheart." He stood; holding her in his arms like a parent would their child.

Pyrrha could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

He looked around a bit. "Do you want to take your doll and the nuk we got you?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes please." She still felt a little sleepy so she rested her head on his shoulder.

He gently rubbed her back with one hand, which really comforted Pyrrha a lot. He then went over to the crib and got her doll, Penny. Pyrrha held out her hand to take her and hugged the doll close before leaning against her daddy's chest. He then grabbed the nuk and switched off the lights before leaving the room. Her daddy then carried her out to the car, Karen was behind the wheel. Chris gently sat Pyrrha in the car seat and strapped her in. She looked around, as her daddy sat the sippy cup down next to her and went to the passenger's side in the front. She also noticed a blanket in the seat.

As she sat in the back, she quietly looked out the window. Her daddy glanced back at her from time to time in which they would smile at each other. After about 45 minutes into the ride, Pyrrha had fallen asleep. Some time later, she was being gently nudged by her daddy.

"Pyrrha Sweetheart, we have arrived." He then gently unstrapped her from the car seat.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at her daddy before stretching. Her daddy picked her up and took her out of the car. Pyrrha looked to see where they were. She could not believe her eyes, the place was a huge hotel and it looked like what one would find a travel brochure. They even had a bellboy to help them with their luggage. Pyrrha was still sleepy, so she rested her head on her daddy's shoulder and without meaning to fell asleep in moments.

She later awoke on a soft bed and the room is semi dark but she could still make some of it out with the little light coming through the curtains. She slowly sat up and looked around, the bed was huge like a giant's bed really and she was covered with a comfy blanket. Pyrrha stretched and rubbed her eyes. She then went to the edge of the bed and looked down to see how far off the ground the bed was. It was maybe 5 feet or more off the ground, not too far. She then lay on her belly, grabbing the sheets of the bed, and slowly slid herself off the bed. She then let go when she was sure she was close to the ground, her feet touched the ground almost instantly.

Once she was off the bed and on her feet, she looked around the room. She could see some light coming in from a door and went towards it. The handle however, she could not reach.

She knocked. "Mommy? Daddy?"

She could hear her mommy talking and then heard her coming towards the door as she spoke. Pyrrha quickly moved away from the door.

Her mommy opened the door and looked down at Pyrrha then smiled. "Hello there, Sweetie!" She kneeled in front of Pyrrha. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes, I did. But how long was I asleep, Mommy?"

Karen picked Pyrrha up and stood. "For about an hour." Her mommy then straightened Pyrrha's hair with her free hand.

Her daddy then walked up to them. "Ah, my little angel is finally awake!" He smiled. "You ready to see why we made the trip, Sweetheart?"

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. They then all got ready to go after her mommy dressed her in some really cute playday clothes.


End file.
